The invention relates to a combination scarf which will fit around the neck as wearing apparel for the human body and which can be worn in a number of different ways to provide a fashionable appearance to the wearer who may be a man, woman or child. The term "combination scarf" is used to indicate the utility of the scarf as a multi-purpose article of clothing in addition to its differrent modes or styles of being worn.
A scarf is generally any broad band of cloth or fabric material adapted to be worn about the shoulders, around the neck or over the head. Depending on the overall size of the scarf, it may be used as a shawl or cloak-like garment over the shoulders, as a muffler around the neck or as a head covering garment. A garment which serves a similar purpose is a turtleneck dickey which is pulled down over the head to provide a double ring of fabric around the neck while providing a short front and/or back panel, usually inserted inside of a shirt, sweater or the like. These common garments can be worn in only a limited way and offer only limited styles or fashions.